


Headfirst

by LadyNightingGaleofMilvania



Series: Gladio Rarepair Week 2019 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: "Stay.", GladCroNyx, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Public Sex, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-26 18:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17751074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNightingGaleofMilvania/pseuds/LadyNightingGaleofMilvania
Summary: Gladio needs to teach Noct how to warp but doesn't know how. Hopefully Nyx and Crowe can help.For Gladio Rarepair Week: Chapter 1 is day 6, chapter 2 is day 2!





	1. Study Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Crowe, Nyx, and Gladio cross paths, one of them needed to remember that you have to stay quiet in the library.

    Gladio set another stack of books on a desk and took out a pair of reading glasses and settled them over his eyes before sitting down to begin reading. He tied his hair up into a messy bun to try and keep it out of his face while he tried to research. The Shield had hit a wall with training Noctis and needed to find a  new way to train him. Gladio couldn’t warp himself, and nothing he had read up on gave him any clue on how to proceed. This was his last attempt to try books, the next step being asking Nyx or Crowe how they learned. Several hours in and four books later--all opened in a semicircle around him as he swapped between them--he was still at that dead end. Resting his head in his hands, Gladio took a deep breath and sighed. He was getting nowhere fast and felt like he was just going to pull his hair out when two shadows covered all of the books he had.

    “Whatcha doin’, big guy?” Crowe asked curiously, her hair in a ponytail and arms crossed over her chest.

    Gladio looked at the clock and realized that he was supposed to have met her and Nyx, who was the person that belonged to the second shadow, an hour ago before he had dived headfirst into the tomes. He leaned back against the chair and sighed again, pinching the bridge of his nose.

    “I’m sorry guys, ” he apologized.

    Nyx walked around and glanced at the pages, eyes wandering over words.

    “Still stuck, huh?” Nyx asked, leaning on the Shield’s shoulder.

    “Yeah,” Gladio answered simply.

    “Y’know you could always ask to spar with us, right?” Crowe offered, relocating the stack so she could sit on the wooden table.

    “I was hoping that I wouldn’t have to bother you two about it at all. This would be so much _simpler_ if I could just warp myself so I can train Noct,” Gladio admitted, releasing his nose to rub a hand down his face and then come to rest in his lap.

    “At least let us help you find some better books than these,” Nyx said, motioning with his head for Gladio to follow as he and Crowe walked off to a double row of bookshelves.

    “I should probably just bring these home before--” Gladio started.

    “Oh no you don’t,” Nyx told him, motioning to the other man with a simple crook of his finger.

    Gladio pushed back against the chair as he stood and walked over to the shelves, books flush along each row. He was surprised to find Nyx leaning against the windowed wall, palming an erection pressing against the crotch of his sweatpants. His footsteps halted as he looked between Nyx and Crowe with surprise. Nyx had a devilish smile on his face that was drop dead sexy.

    “You better make it fast, who knows when someone will come in,” Nyx teased.

     He released his covered cock to slide both thumbs into the elastic band of his pants and pulled down enough for Gladio see both a glimpse of Nyx’s hair from below, as well as the fact that the man wasn’t wearing any boxers. The Shield gulped audibly at the sight, looking between Nyx and Crowe. He had no idea what the two were trying to do and thought about protesting when Crowe slipped a small bottle out of her pocket with a wicked wink.

     “You’re not getting off that easily,” she said, passing him the small container.

     Lube, that’s what she had handed him, and damn but if the thought of fucking Nyx there wasn’t appealing. Crowe bumped Gladio with her hip and the man stumbled forward, his member twitching at the want he felt. Gladio looked from the bottle to Nyx before tossing the container to the other man.

     “Get yourself ready,” he told Nyx, who took a heedy breath at the command.

     He popped the top off and squeezed the slippery liquid onto his fingers, spreading it thoroughly across each digit. Crowe cocked a brow as she turned around to block off the section as best as one could in a public setting. Gladio watched as Nyx pulled down his pants, turning so he could lean against the wall to afford the best view as his rubbed his opening. Gladio hummed with satisfaction as Nyx slid one finger easily inside, moving the digit in and out of himself, after a moment inserting a second finger, then a third one with impatience.

     “Just couldn’t wait,” Gladio groaned softly, his voice turning husky as he took several steps forward and placed a hand on Nyx’s hip. “Give me the bottle, please.”

     Nyx shuddered at Gladio’s commanding tone combined with his use of _please_ as he passed the bottle to the other man, still moving his fingers inside of himself. The Shield squeezed some of the lube into his hand and shut the lid with the other and slipping it into a pocket before unbuttoning his jeans and sliding down the zipper so he could take his hardened length from his underwear. He grasped himself and began to stroke, coating his erect member as he watched Nyx fuck himself with his own fingers a moment longer.

     Gladio grabbed Nyx’s wrist and pulled it away, teasing his opening with the head of his cock. Nyx trembled with want, pushing up against the Shield in an attempt to push him in. Gladio was prepared for that however, already placing a free hand on bare skin to hold Nyx in place.

     “How’s it feel, knowing that if someone looked up they’d see you taking it?” Gladio growled, sliding in before Nyx could form an answer.

     Nyx let out a moan, unable to control his volume as it echoed off the library walls.

     “Shhh, or someone will come to see what you two are doing,” Crowe teased over her shoulder.

     Nyx moved his hand to cover his mouth, biting the side to keep himself from getting any louder as Gladio slowly started to pull out so he could thrust. Goosebumps formed on Nyx’s visible skin  as pleasure laced through him. He looked out the third-story window and saw several people passing through the Citadel courtyard. Two people in business suits seemed to be talking about something and all Nyx could think about was the fact that all any of them had to do was _look up_ …

     Gladio picked up the pace of his thrusts, moaning lightly at the feel as he tried to find that sweet spot, moving his hand down to begin stroking Nyx’s length. The other man’s breaths were coming heavy and rapid as Gladio grasped him. A gasp told him that he had found what he had been looking for and he continued, slamming into that spot. Nyx released his hand, bite marks clear on the hand that he had been using as he began to groan his pleasure, legs quivering.

     “Gl--ah--Gladio I… mmm…” Nyx moaned, trying to keep his voice down.

     He knew what Nyx was trying to say, being close to his own release. He picked up the pace, pumping over and over into the other man as his own breathing became heavy and labored. Nyx’s shirt began to stick to him even as Gladio could feel his own starting to do the same and his hair  fell out of its confines and into his face. Nyx suddenly gasped, cum spurting from his cock, hitting the wall just below the window before dripping onto the Shield’s hand as he milked every last drop from his length. Gladio rode out Nyx’s orgasm even as the man finished his release, trying to chase his own.

     The other man looked back at Gladio who had brought his cum-glazed fingers to his lips, licking them off slowly.

 _“Fucking Astrals…”_ Nyx whispered, watching Gladio devour every last drop from his hand.

     Soon each thrust became desperate as Gladio’s pleasure began to mount, inching him ever closer to his own orgasm--

     “Someone’s coming, ” Crowe told them.

     A jolt ran through the Shield at the thought of them being caught; the sensation went straight to his length and caused him to cum.

     The two quickly rearranged themselves as footsteps drew near, Gladio stuffing himself back into his pants and Nyx pulling his sweatpants back up and making sure to block where his seed stuck to the wall.

     “Marshal,” Crowe greeted.

     Cor said something in his gravelly voice, rounding the corner and looking straight at Gladio.

     “I thought I would find you here, ” he said, taking a moment to look between the two men.

     Nyx acted as though he was suddenly fascinated with one of the books on the shelf, picking it up in an attempt to cover his flushed face. Whether Cor realized what he had nearly walked in on or not, he turned his focus back onto Gladio, who moved his hair out of his face.

     “I need to see you in my office at 0600 tomorrow concerning your training, ” the Immortal said, waiting for Gladio’s acknowledging nod before turning on his heel to walk back out.

     “You know what I never realized?” Nyx said, lowering his book.

     “Hmmm?” Gladio asked, fixing his hair back to how it had been.

     “I never realized that you wore glasses.”

     “Neither did I, as a matter of fact, ” Crowe admitted.

     “I’m supposed to wear them for reading, but I hate the things, ” Gladio said, smiling.

     “I suppose that I should stop distracting you and help you actually study now, eh?” Nyx chuckled. “If you want we can spar tomorrow, if that’ll help you.”

     Gladio nodded, he and Crowe walking back to gather the books to check out while Nyx cleaned up his mess. In the end each held a stack of books seven tomes tall and it took all of them until the early hours of the morning to look through them.


	2. Study Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyx and Crowe both help Gladio get a better handle on Warp Training when a hand slips
> 
> Day 2 of Gladio Rarepair Week

    Crowe had her hair up in it’s normal messy bun as Nyx mediated the match. The two circled each other, both sizing up their opponent for an opening. They had agreed for a warm up match before coming up with ways to teach the prince warping techniques to make the feat easier. Gladio noticed Nyx yawn in the corner and that’s when Crowe jumped into attack mode. She threw a dagger, using it to warp herself to gain an advantage over the Shield as he readied himself for defense. However this was a feign as she warped around to behind him and tossed a dummy spell.

    The blue ball flew with terrifying speed at Gladio’s chest, forcing him to sidestep out of the way of the object. Crowe came in close then, teeth bared in an attempt to be intimidating. With a shout Gladio unbalanced her, knocking Crowe to the floor and she rolled into a crouch. Rushing forward, Gladio swung the large practice sword, Crowe easily dodging the swing. Gladio had been practicing with the practice weapons since he was old enough to walk and could handle every one of the weapons with ease with only a few exceptions, so he was able to adjust the swing’s momentum to follow Crowe’s lithe body as he pivoted. What he didn’t notice until after he was mid-turn was that she had thrown another spell, this one in the form of a yellow ball and it grazed his side.

    “HIT!” Nyx shouted, “Stunned for 5!”

    Gladio gritted his teeth as Crowe took advantage of each of those five seconds as Gladio was knocked back, but not off his feet.

    “GO!”

    Gladio swung at her again, but at that point Crowe had already warped back to a safe distance out of his striking range. At that point Gladio reached into a pocket. While he couldn’t use the same kind of spells that she and Nyx could, he still had the mock vials--made of a softer rubber for training purposes--that normally contained magicks. It was then that he took one out, throwing it at Crowe, who managed to barely dodge as she had warped at the same time. The two stopped momentarily, opting to circle each other once again. The exertion already causing them to begin sweating. Crowe adjusted the blades in her hands, blowing some hair out of her face. Gladio made the first move this time, running straight on and hoping that Crowe would try to dodge again. She didn’t, surprising him as she rushed forward as well, using her speed to her advantage as she dodged underneath his sword and dropped a blade as she tried to wrestle with him, kicking out a foot from under him as Gladio fell back onto the floor. Her triumphant grin shone on her face and Gladio flipped her over, pinning her underneath him as she squirmed against him, the motion a distraction as he could feel her soft curves and he realized what it would look like if anyone were to walk in at that very moment. Crowe realized his distraction and kissed him, quickly using her tongue to double the confusion as Gladio’s grip loosened and he opened his lips to allow her tongue entrance. She knew Gladio was fully distracted when he moaned into her mouth and decided to swipe at him with another yellow ball. The force of the impact caused him to launch back as she threw her remaining dagger in the air behind her as Gladio was flung off of her and into the air.

    “HIT! Stunned for 5 again!”

    At that point Crowe had already materialized in the air and had thrown another ball at breakneck speed, this one red, and it raced at Gladio. Just as he hit the floor the ball smacked him straight in the face, causing his head to crack against the floor audibly.

    “Shit!” Crowe and Nyx shouted at the same time.

    They both ran to the Shield’s side, Gladio chuckling. Crowe turned red with embarrassment as Nyx sighed.

    “Stay.” he said, pointing at the two of them as he jogged into the main office to retrieve a first aid kit.

    “Gladio are you alright?” Crowe asked, trying to assess his condition as Nyx grabbed the box.

    “Well I have a headache.” he admitted, trying to sit up and then realized in embarrassment that he was sporting a pretty noticeable erection.

    Crowe helped support him as he did, Nyx having found the kit. He opened it and first took the small flashlight and flashed it in Gladio’s eyes, looking for dilation. Gladio rummaged through the box and took out a few pills, only being stopped by Nyx as he grabbed a wrist.

    “What’s your name?”

    The Shield honestly just wanted to take the medicine to get rid of the headache he got from the hit, but he understood why Nyx had immediately begun questioning him.

    “Gladiolus Amicitia.” he replied.

    “How old are you?”

    “23 years old.”

    “Birthday?”

    “April 2nd.”

    “How bad are you hurting since you want to take those?” Nyx tacked on, releasing the hold on Gladio’s wrist.

    “On a scale it’s about a 3.” Gladio said, popping the pills in his mouth and swallowing. “I’ll let you guys know if it gets any worse, I promise.”

    “How’s your stomach?” Crowe asked, Nyx putting the flashlight back and procuring a water that Gladio hadn’t noticed he’d brought with him.

    “I mean, it’s not exactly happy right now.” Gladio admitted, taking a small sip and hoping that his cock would soon go back down.

    “Do you think you need to go to the hospital at all?” Crowe asked, feeling bad for having made the mistake.

    “You do seem to have at least a minor concussion.” Nyx tacked on.

    “I’m fine guys, seriously.” Gladio waved off, taking another sip from his water and shifting positions as some new Glaives walked into the training room.

    No one batted an eye at the three in the middle of the training room floor. Minor accidents weren’t uncommon, and while concussions were thankfully pretty uncommon nobody became surprised if a person got one here or there, it’s why they all had learned basic first aid as a precaution. Gladio slowly stood up and walked over to the changing rooms, there was no way that he would be allowed to do anything in the training room for the rest of the day, basic protocol required that for safety. _At least Noct’s gonna be happy,_ Gladio thought to himself as he reached his locker and took out his phone, letting the prince know about the cancellation. As he thought, the response was immediate with Noct asking if Gladio was alright. He was pretty sure that he could faintly hear a cheer.

    Gladio hit the showers then, Nyx accompanying him to make sure the man didn’t do something crazy like try to go to sleep. At that point his erection had disappeared and he thanked the Astrals. As soon as they were both washed and rinsed they met with Crowe, whose damp hair was pulled up into a severe bun to keep any of the wet locks from soaking the neck in the back of her shirt. At that point Gladio’s head had gone from a throbbing pain to a dull ache that was easily ignored. The three walked through the Citadel halls in an attempt to find the Marshall, who dealt with any and all injury reports. At this point in the day he was more than likely in a meeting with the king and his respective Shield. As they sat outside the doors to the royal meeting room they waited for the meeting to be over. After about five minutes the doors opened and Regis, Clarus, and Cor all stepped out, looking at the three Glaives before them.

    “Is there anything I can help you with?” Regis asked kindly as all three bowed slightly in respect.

    “No majesty, we just need to fill out a report with the Marshal.” Crowe informed.

    Cor grunted and walked off, the three walking quickly behind him as he led to his office. Once they had arrived the Marshal turned to look at them.

    “How many papers?” he grunted, rummaging in his pocket for the key and jamming it into the lock when he found it.

    “Three, sir.” Gladio answered.

    “Mmmmm.” Cor hummed gruffly, opening the door and walking inside.

    As he ruffled through stacks of paper and filing cabinets the three looked around the office. Cor wasn’t often in it unless he needed to do official paperwork for documentation for incidents like the one they were in. They sat on the chairs that were placed across from the large, ornate desk Cor had and awaited the papers and questions that were inevitable. He shut one of the drawers and slid the papers in front of them, along with three pens.

    He asked questions intermittently as they filled out the papers. What had happened? What injuries had occurred? How severe were the injuries? In the end they signed each form and Cor began his own assessment of Gladio’s injuries, double checking to make sure they hadn’t worsened. He asked the same questions that Nyx had asked when the incident had occurred, Gladio answering with the same answers he had used before, the only difference being that his stomach felt like it had started to calm. Once Cor declared him safe enough to wander about he warned Gladio to skip training for the rest of that day and take the next day off as well as an extra precaution.

    Gladio would have been a liar if he said he was happy with the current predicament. He actually loved training and sparring, never missing a day at the gym, even on the days that he had to train himself _and_ new trainees. Unfortunately due to the concussion he wasn’t allowed to do anything but relax for the rest of the day or he had the chance of aggravating the injury and making it worse. As the three of them went down to the parking lot Crowe offered to give Gladio a ride back to their home and Gladio happily took it, not wanting to mess with traffic with his headache. As Crowe weaved in and out of the lanes Gladio leaned his head back against the headrest and closed his eyes.

“No way, big guy.” Crowe said, sparing a second as her eyes flashed from the road to him and then back to the road, “Eyes open, you know better than to try and go to sleep after a concussion.”

Gladio sighed, he really did know but he was simply trying to cut the amount of light seering into his eyes. He made do with simply putting down the visor, the light becoming slightly reduced, but not by much.

“I really am sorry Gladio, I didn’t realize you were gonna fall that bad.” Crowe apologized, guilt heavy in her voice.

“I’m not mad Crowe, honest.” he reassured, laying a hand on her thigh.

After about 15 minutes they pulled into the parking garage and Crowe pulled the car in neatly between the two lines, Nyx not too far behind although parked much more crookedly. Gladio was already getting out and heading toward the elevator, pushing the _UP_ button and waiting patiently for the doors to open as he took another swig of water. Crowe and Ny walked up, talking to each other as the lift dinged and opened its doors. They stepped inside and Nyx pressed the number _5_ and the doors closed a moment later as the button flickered until it stayed on. Gladio could hear the metal chords outside groan as they went up each floor until the elevator dinged and the doors slid open once again, allowing them to exit. Crowe already had her set of keys out and she inserted it into the lock, turning it and then the knob as the keyring dangled in the slot, making a tinkling sound as the rest of her keys knocked against each other. She retrieved them as the other two walked in, Gladio already making a beeline for the couch as he turned on the tv and lowered the volume. It was the news and Gladio chuckled as a picture of Noctis pulling off a thick tomato appeared on the screen, he couldn't have made a more embarrassing face if he had tried. Noct had his face scrunched up as through he had put a whole lemon into his mouth and his tongue stuck out of his mouth, with one corner of his lips formed in a grimace of disgust.

Crowe shook her head, passing Gladio a protein bar. “That kid needs to learn to just eat a burger.”

“So long as Ignis lets him get away with that stuff he never will.” Gladio laughed, opening the bar and taking a large bite.

Crowe laughed leaning against the back of the couch and watched the news with Gladio as Nyx cooked away in the kitchen, the smells of spices wafting into the living room as they stared at the television. Before long food was done and Nyx brought out their plates before going back to fix his own and bringing it out into the living room as well so that they could all eat together while catching up on what the public thought was the goings on in the Citadel at the moment, and commenting on whether they got the reports accurate or not as the slowly ate. At one point they laughed at the absurdity of they rumors the cast were reporting on about Cor being in some sort of scandalous tryst with a trainee as a blurry photo of someone who looked similar, but was was _definitely not_ the Marshal flashed across the screen talking with someone in a Glaive outfit. After the program ended a repeat episode of Lil Marlboro came on and they sat watching it, finishing their food and simply waiting for the show to end before taking care of their plates and rinsing them off in the sink. There were still several hours until any of them had to be in bed so they began a game of parcheesi, enjoying themselves and swapping to a game of skipbo when they were finished. They laughed as each tried to get rid of their card pile and groaning as they had to cover a “save pile”as they called it, it never failed that when one had to do that the card they needed always ended up being the one covered. By the time the game was done Nyx and Crowe retired to bed, still having to work in the morning and Gladio grabbed one of his favorite books, a trashy historical romance that had originally been Crowe’s until he started reading it so much that she simply gave him the novel.

He sat back on the couch and opened it to the last page he had read, taking out the bookmark and beginning where he had left off. The prince had just rode across the land in search for his love who had been taken by some enemy force and it was up to only him to steal the glory and bring her back.

“Should’ve trained your troops better Mr. Prince.” Gladio said aloud, thinking about how the troops would’ve been trained and how they should’ve been deployed as he continued on in the book.

What seemed like only a few minutes the clock on the wall let out a noise, alerting him that it was now midnight and Gladio realized as he yawned that he was pretty tired, leaning his head back as he stretched, using his face as a holder for both his book and the place in it that he was at. After he finished he simply sat like that, sprawled on the cushion and debating about whether he wanted to potentially wake the other to by crawling into the bed, or if he should just sleep on the couch. In the end he decided on the latter and placed the strip of plastic back into the book and he sat it on the table. Heading to the closet, Gladio grabbed a spare blanket and pillow normally reserved for guests and laid down on the couch, deciding that he would take full advantage of his extra day off and relax. Before too long the Shield drifted off to sleep as his snores bounced off the walls.


End file.
